


后花园的南风

by chibajun88



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Foursome, Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: 这是一篇由东方主义油画所启发的pwp(代表画家比如Jean-Joseph Benjamin-Constant）在宫殿花园的绸缎和熏风里倦怠而妩媚的美人儿们的旖旎情事两位王子Erik和Thor和他们的宠儿们在一起消夏的美好夜晚





	后花园的南风

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇由东方主义油画所启发的pwp(代表画家比如Jean-Joseph Benjamin-Constant）在宫殿花园的绸缎和熏风里倦怠而妩媚的美人儿们的旖旎情事  
> 两位王子Erik和Thor和他们的宠儿们在一起消夏的美好夜晚  
> 无换妻，只有Loki/Charles擦边百合

今夜的傍晚是清凉的，侍女扇底的微风卷席着低垂的日暮，拂过吹笛少年耳畔的碎发。他看起来非常年轻，穿着轻薄的短袍子和系带凉鞋，棕发柔软地在脖颈打卷，低垂着湛蓝的眸子，坐在喷泉边缘，把笛声送往远方。他边上的软塌上斜倚着一位身形纤细的黑发青年，信手拨挥着竖琴琴弦，不经心地为棕发少年伴奏。仆人从宴会长桌上撤下多余的餐食，再送上餐后清口的玫瑰露点心，并为两位并坐的王子斟满银杯的葡萄酒。他们的目光分别停驻在少年和青年上了一会，最终转头向了对方。  
  
“吉诺莎的夏日相较阿斯加德如何？” 吉诺莎的王子Erik向他身份同等尊贵的客人举杯，金发青年爽朗一笑，把杯中酒一饮而尽，拍了拍Erik的肩：“从前只有你来金宫和我去打猎的份，你请我来吉诺莎，就知道你要炫耀！”阿斯加德的大王子Thor大手扫过花园的景色，“前年你这家伙打下了西彻斯特，竟这么快地建了所西彻斯特风格的夏宫，不过就凭这西彻斯特的酒，我也要多留几天。”  
  
Erik靠在椅背，转头又看了看吹笛少年：“那我借你几个西彻斯特工匠？免得哪天你被宫里的金子闪瞎了眼。”“胡说！”Thor把桌上的酒壶拉倒身前，“我们阿斯加德的气派，哪是几个西彻斯特花园比得了的！”  
  
黑发的青年挤出一声嗤笑，坐直身来，翠绿的眸子扫过两位王子：“我看你这品味是没救了，你的脑浆是酒泡的吗？我的杯子空了，你没长眼吗？”他随手把身边的银杯往桌上一扔，Thor扑身上去接住，转头对Erik咧了咧嘴。Erik轻笑一声，转头招呼着吹笛少年：“Charles，别吹了。来吃点心。”  
  
Charles把笛子插在腰带里，走近长桌。Erik一把拉住他的手臂，把少年拉到自己腿边。Charles还腼腆地挣了挣，随即就被Erik摁着坐在了腿上。他温顺地张嘴咬上了Erik递来的甜点，任凭王子的另一只手环过他的腰，手指轻轻地摩挲。Thor见状也拿起了斟满的酒杯，挤到了黑发青年的软塌上，“Loki你的酒，”酒杯碰上黑发青年淡薄的唇，而他的唇边一抹狡黠的笑意。  
  
“是你最喜欢的甜食，”Erik怜爱地看着年轻的男孩儿，后者还不习惯在访客Thor和Loki前和吉诺莎王子如此亲密，他试图把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里，却被Erik捏着下巴掰了回来。“别害羞，来，喝点酒。”王子温柔地说，“这是西彻斯特最南边的陈酿，和你平时喝的不同。”他看着暗红色的酒液润湿着少年本已足够鲜艳的嘴唇，这让人想起玫瑰、石榴石、一切盛夏里旖旎的事物，他收紧放在少年腰上的手，在他的耳边低语，“你故乡的人告诉我，这酒可以让夏夜变得更长。”

  
晚宴后就到了沐浴时间，仆人们分为两队，侍奉着两位王子各自回到寝宫的浴池。在洁白的穹顶之下，迷蒙的水汽里，宫人的闲谈在花瓣、香油和亚麻布的转递间穿梭着。他们说着两位王子自小的友情、他们在异国的冒险、危机时的并肩作战，也仰慕着他们的英姿，吉诺莎王子挺俊的身形、阿斯加德王子健美的体魄。她们艳羡地谈着他们的宠儿：吉诺莎王子严峻的脸色见到他的西彻斯特男孩就会舒缓，阿斯加德王子宠溺地放纵着黑发青年的乖戾。然后再压低声音，怜悯地议论着西彻斯特藩国的陨落，被贬侯爵将年少的独子献给本国王子，他在离乡的长路上经历分化，踏上吉诺莎土地时就像坠入王子的怀抱中甜美的果实。他们心怀芥蒂地谈论着黑发青年，他迷雾重重的过去，不知何时降临在你头上的恶作剧，令人着迷却也疏离的美貌。这些碎语和蜡烛的火星一起飞入重重纱幔间，在主人归来前便已了无踪迹。  
  


花园凉亭里的两具身体纠缠在一起，男孩的白皙的脸颊铺上了一层诱人的玫瑰色，他向后折弯，双臂搂着王子宽厚的肩膀，任凭王子低下头来掠夺他丰盈的唇，男人的双手紧紧地箍在腰间，让他无法躲闪。舌头，带来湿润的搅缠，吸吮双唇后伴随着呻吟，那男孩分外地美丽，他像一朵羞怯的花朵，却要在园丁的注视下盛放，需要被采撷，要被占有。  
  
“今夜的酒如何？”王子的手滑下少年的腰身，滑进他的短袍，想象着那里牛奶般的肤色在揉捏下变得粉红，而少年回应以他所梦寐的喘息。他把腿挤进他的腿间，看着他像晨雾海面般迷蒙的眼神，在肩膀上的手臂收紧了。  
  
“王子殿下……我……好热”，Charles呻吟着，他在Erik的腿上摩擦自己，像是要挣脱怀抱，也又不想离开，“在西彻斯特……我从来没喝过这样的酒”。  
  
“说了好多遍，叫我Erik，在Thor面前也不许叫我殿下”，Erik把一只手伸进他的发间，轻轻地拉住而让少年扬起脖颈，好亲吻他的咽喉，“你不应该总是害羞，你真应该看看你现在的样子，我的小omega。”  
  
在暗处像藤蔓一样攀升的情热啊，少年任由王子的手继续向下，揉捏着他的臀部。他吸气、呼出，心跳像宫廷乐里轻快的小鼓，一切的跃动只为了当下的欢愉。他茫然地看着他的王子，嘴唇微张。啊，像是某种干渴，他舔过嘴唇，像是一种邀约，于是王子再次亲吻了他，手指在他的入口处描绘着，如果少年不攀附着王子的肩，他不知道自己会不会已经软倒在他的脚下。  
  
“不……不要在这里”，Charles尽力挣脱出Erik的唇齿，他的额发凌乱地贴在额上，Erik可以在他张大的瞳孔里看到四周零星的烛光和自己的影子。这让王子心头一紧，他想让他的宠儿只这么看着他，他得一直是那片蓝色海洋里风暴的中心。“这亭子没有帷幕……守夜的士兵……”  
  
王子侧脸咬住了他的耳垂，男孩发出一声呜咽，任由着王子把温热的呼吸送到他的耳畔：“你想看看我在花园里为你建了什么吗？”

\------------  
他们拉着手掠过枝叶的迷宫，晚香玉奢靡撩人的气息被清凉的夜风托着，吹在脸上让人浮想着不知是自明的渴望、还是欲望的冲动。在夜幕的掩映下褪去一切的羞怯的爱人啊，这是在他们之间朦胧的分明。  
  
“你为我建了一顶内海的帐篷！”，Charles兴奋地呼着气，去抚摸帘子上的流苏。Erik低头拢起入口的帘幕，西彻斯特内海地区的帐篷是绝佳的工艺品，在那些叙事花纹的挂毯前，传说中的人物图样都会看见他的男孩在中央圆形的丝绸床铺上舒展身体，暗红的绸缎会衬着他肌肤像冬日的初雪，他的呻吟会被埋在厚厚的刺绣羽毛枕头中，和熏炉里蒸腾的烟气一起升腾，将此间缠绵的情事笼罩在一片化不开的浓雾里。  
  
于是他将男孩推倒在床上，Charles顺从地躺下，拉着王子的胳膊让他倒在他身上。他们陷入了一个绵长的吻里，王子胡乱地解开了男孩的腰带，他的长袍松散，底下空无一物。Erik轻轻地握住Charles的前端，换来了一声呜咽，他用力揉搓着少年的勃起，那里丝滑的皮肤让他忍不住地粗暴。他在他的身下微微挣扎，却控制不住快感的倾袭，“Erik！——”Charles在他的唇间哭喊出声，迎来了另一个深吻，“我的……王子殿下……我……”  
  
像是享受着那声呼喊中的主权，Erik满足地轻咬了少年的下唇，下流地吮吸着那双因亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇，他的手离开了少年的勃起，向他的秘径开发。在沐浴时，他已经爱抚过那甜蜜紧致的后穴，为内壁涂满了油膏，而现在他的宠儿情不自胜，双腿敞开——就像他之前教他做的，要顺从地为他开放。他的后穴已经分泌出了大量的情液，带着少年omega特有的芬芳。他的Charles，各种意义上被征服的男孩，他要再次品尝他凯旋的果实，不知餍足地。  
  
“你已经准备好了。”Erik看着Charles浸满水汽的眼睛说。Charles支起上半身，看着王子解开腰带，沐浴后夜间轻薄的长袍滑下王子魁伟的胸膛，露出一身健壮的肌肉。对比之下，Charles少年的身体显得细嫩单薄，他像是又重新披上了羞怯的外衣般地低下头去，从低垂的睫毛下看着他的殿下从宽松的裤子里掏出那个大家伙，另一只手紧紧地固定在他的腰上。“我的好男孩。”  
  
硬挺顶住湿润的穴口，Erik毫不留情地挺进，男孩发出一声尖叫，却随即咬住了嘴唇。王子像是不太满意地大力抽插了几下，每次都直顶最深，终于让少年松开了充血的嘴唇，开始断断续续地啜泣。  
  
“Charles——”王子呼喊着爱人的名字，他把少年的腿分的更开，摁着他的大腿把他折叠起来。他的男孩今天格外湿热，一直以往的羞怯让内壁紧缩着，狠狠地绞着他的欲望。这样可不行，他要扩充他，让他失控。Charles的泪水溢了出来，他的小腿架在王子的肩上，可以看到那根深红的硬挺在他体内进出的样子。他真的可以吃下那么大的东西吗？在王子身边将近一年了，他还不时地为此吃惊。王子抽插的力度之大，让他觉得肠壁都要被带了出来，他扭头不去看他们结合的部位，太过了、太过了。他想尖叫，想要哭泣，想要扭动着挣脱，想要跪倒在王子的脚下，想要膜拜这个国家的图腾，他将自己献祭给了征服者，他不再完全是自己的了。  
  
“Charles，我要你好好看着——”Erik用手掌勤住他的下颚，把他的头掰直后卡住他的脖颈，“别害羞，你在我面前没有秘密——”  
  
男孩低低地哭喊着，思维在后穴火辣的拉扯感中下坠，他快要到了，在他的王子之前。催情的酒液让他格外敏感，清凉的晚风也无法抚慰他身体的火热。他颤栗扭动着，带动了王子一并发出呻吟。帐篷内暧昧地昏暗，只有熏炉中微薄的光亮映在Erik的侧脸，他眉头紧锁，在这欲望的巅峰也看上去严肃而坚毅。Charles闭上眼睛，感受着体内的力度和挤压，升腾着，迭起着……  
  
先一阵窸窣的声响，然后是肉体跌倒在床上反弹起的力度。Charles慌乱地睁开眼，下意识地抬起身子，而Erik也因受惊拥住了他，狠狠地顶入了他的深处，压过了他最敏感的一点。Charles眼前一白，惊吓和刺激双管齐下的突然高潮让他几乎失去了意识，只能伏在Erik肩上啜泣着喘息。  
  
“难怪我在外面没看见你们！”冒然闯入的罪魁祸首坦坦荡荡地说，身下的黑发青年用一副“我不认识这个人”的样子捂住了脸，“Erik你搭帐篷不亮灯谁知道你在里面。话说这床真不错，外面亭子里的石凳可真硬啊！”

  


\--------------  
Charles的脸红得像一颗过熟石榴，还紧紧地搂着他的脖子，这让Erik觉得莫名得心动和可爱。在与Thor多年的交情中，这种事还真不是第一次发生。当时的他们都年少轻狂，带着一腔傻了吧唧的浪漫英雄主义周游整个大陆，立志用两杆银枪征服每个国度最美貌的omega。他们这坦坦荡荡的友谊历经多番磨炼，除了王位和国土，Erik曾经还真没什么绝对不可以和Thor分享的东西。  
  
可现在他拥有了Charles，西彻斯特冠冕上的蓝宝石，他甜美又聪明的男孩儿，Erik就再也不想撒手了。Charles的继父一直轻视这个文弱的继子，最终竟把他当成礼物献宝给比他年长的王子。当他带着初潮的情热摇摇晃晃地一脚滑下马车，脸颊扑满层叠的潮红，海湾般的眼睛蒸腾着水气，软软地倒在Erik怀里时，王子的心就已经被动摇了。  
  
他的Charles还是一如既往的羞怯。面对初潮时咬紧牙关的少年，Erik可是费了不少口舌（当然还有无数的拥抱和对柔软棕发的爱抚）才让他打开紧闭的膝盖。虽然他的alpha内心早就想要扑上去撕扯，可他已经过了荒唐的少年时期，隐隐约约地觉得耐心会带给他更多的回报。在这过去的一年内，不甘心作为礼物的少年已经对他敞开心扉（更别提他匀称细腻的双腿）。他们度过许许多多个夜晚，棕发男孩坐在王子的怀里用甜美的双唇讲述西彻斯特的风土人情（那双嘴唇也学会了做许多别的事），谈论文学、艺术、植物、甚至还有两国贸易。他的男孩对知识如饥似渴，他也愿意满足他，教他一切因年轻而未知的事。每当学会新东西时，Charles的眼睛都是闪亮亮的，鼻梁上细小的雀斑格外生动，他会主动拥抱Erik，在他耳边呢喃着感想和激动。可时不时的，Charles会重新穿上他羞涩的外衣，变成那个不知是否该接受拥抱的男孩。  
  
“Charles，”Erik的手指擦过Charles的脸颊，默然心生一计，“我们得和客人打个招呼。”  
  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，Loki也抬起了身子往这边看来，最终还是Thor开口了：“老弟，我们可以现在就走，你们继续。”  
  
Erik摇了摇头，把怀中的Charles搂得更紧了一点，咧嘴露出一排鲨鱼牙齿：“你既然来到吉诺莎，我怎能不好好招待？况且，Charles也需要一些社交练习。”

\----------------  
太热了，Charles觉得脸在烧，后穴还因方才的剧烈运动隐约感到空虚。他身上也是一团糟，小腹上都是自己散落的精液。可是Erik扳着他的肩，让他面对着Thor和Loki，他究竟想干什么？  
  
“把这里当成自己的帐篷就好”，吉诺莎的王子懒散地说，“不用拘束。”他低下头给了Charles一个吻，色情地吮着他的舌头，往他的口腔深处进发。Charles紧闭双眼，身体里的情欲又一次被挑起——不、不行，这里还有别人。他把手撑在Erik坚实的胸膛上，试图从他的口中抽回自己的舌头，却听到了帐篷里渐起的喘息声。  
  
Erik还在他的口中搅动着，Charles微微睁开一只眼睛。他看见了Thor俯身亲吻黑发青年，金色的长发垂下，和黑发纠缠在一起。Loki苍白的皮肤上映起了一片绯红，他低低地呜咽着回吻……他也饱受着那催情的酒液带来的甜蜜的痛苦吗？  
  
像是意识到了Charles的走神，Erik停下了他的攻势，转头对那对缠绵的情人说：“你们都把Charles吓软了，这该怎么办？”  
男孩战栗了一下，而Loki发出一声长长的呻吟，结束了和金发王子的吻。他侧身看着Charles，翠绿的眼睛里充满了Charles不懂的笑意和嘲讽，他慢悠悠地笑道：“你可真是个小男孩。我也许得教你一两招和王子好好相处。”  
  
接下来的事情让Charles不知所措。不知怎么，他发现自己坐在Erik腿间，双腿大张，手臂被Erik的胳膊锁住了，而Loki——不，他不想承认这是真的——伏在他的腿间，灵活的舌头在他的阴茎上滑动。Charles的泪水又一次溢了出来，“不要……”，快感中夹杂着哭喊，除了Erik还没有人对他做过这个。  
  
Loki的薄唇紧紧地包裹在Charles的阴茎两端，两颊微陷，Charles能感到他的阴茎被紧致地挤压着，随着缓慢的吞吐，他觉得自己已经硬的不行了。他闭起眼睛，拼命摇着头，希望Erik或是Loki能放他自由。可Erik的怀抱越来越紧，他不自主地摇摆着腰肢，不知想要更多还是努力逃离。  
  
Loki抬眼看了一眼男孩：“别闭眼啊，你还得学着点呢。” Charles终于哭喊出来，水汪汪的蓝眼睛对上了深邃的绿眼睛，当他不好意思地移开视线时，却发现Thor不知什么时候已经倚靠着蓬松的羽毛枕头，敞开长袍，正一下一下地抚弄着自己的硬挺。  
  
他好大，就像Erik一样，Charles咽了咽口水，等等，我在想什么？他感到身后Erik的阳具硬邦邦地抵着他，Loki还在有规律地吮吸着，手中还不时地玩弄他的双球。下面会发生什么？大脑已不容他过多思考，“求你们……求求你们……”他在祈求什么？Charles自己也不清楚。  
  
“托你的福，我刚才还没射出来。”Erik示意Loki停下，直视着Thor说，“我们也打断了你们的前戏。不过我们现在都可以重新开始。”  
  
Thor哈哈一笑，Loki像一只猎豹一样爬回了Thor身边，倚在了他的胸膛。金发王子搂住了爱人，再次与他接吻。Charles想要转身面对Erik，不去看着令人血脉贲张的画面，却被Erik箍在腰间的双手定在原地。  
  
像是知道男孩在想什么，Erik轻轻地在他耳边笑了一声，“就这么坐上来。”他低沉而磁性的声音下达了命令，双手把Charles向上托举。男孩毫无办法，他的手摸到了Erik坚硬的欲望，而他的后穴更加湿润了。他禁不住抬眼望向面前的那对爱人。他看见Loki用修长的腿缠住Thor的腰，Thor粗糙的大手顺着Loki美好的线条向下，最终隐没在那双白皙的腿间。  
  
“不要走神。”Erik在他腰上掐了一把，前端在Charles穴口的褶皱边缘打着圈。Charles呻吟着坐了下去，把粗大的茎头吃进体内。他感到一阵快感充斥着内壁，身体也随之颤抖。Erik也应该感受到了他的甜头，双手果断地按下了Charles的腰，直到欲望整个被小穴吞了进去。这突然的充盈让Charles仰头尖叫，可Erik还不放过他。他在他的身下开始顶弄，Charles双腿大开，仿佛身上唯一能支撑他的就是他王子殿下那根火热的欲望，即使那感觉像一根烙铁，他也得贴上去，让自己的内壁被撑开到极致，触发他酥麻的开关，让唇齿间流露出无尽的呻吟。  
  
Charles听见Loki的声音也加入了他。他在上下律动中勉强地看向他们，Loki正躺在地上，一条长腿盘在Thor的腰间，而Thor抓住他的另一只脚踝，将他的另一条腿拉开到极限。黑发散开在地上，像遥远东方某种诡异的花朵图样，他们的眼神焦灼，律动热烈，仿佛世界上就只有他们彼此。  
  
“你又走神了。”Erik把Charles狠狠地按了下去，换来少年带着哭腔的哀求，“不……太过了……”但饶有兴味的王子只是把他重重地往前推到，他用手肘支撑着身体，双膝着地，Erik火热的欲望还锁在他的内壁里。王子进的那么深，又不给Charles一夕喘息的机会。少年觉得自己像被浪尖上抛起的小舟，脊背弓成紧绷的弧度。他试图向前爬动，哪怕逃离一点点也好，但他的王子只会尾随他，无情地将他的欲望推得更深。  
  
Charles发现他已经靠着Loki了。黑发青年的眼神迷离，他不时紧咬着嘴唇，不时又大声呻吟着，他的手抚摸过Thor的胸膛，也爱抚过自己。他像是完全沉醉在这一片激昂的情事里。可怜的Charles，因为另一对爱侣的存在绷紧了神经，他同时紧绷的内壁只能遭受Erik无情地挖掘和挑弄。  
  
Loki侧过脸来，突然把手按上了Charles的脖颈，那里已经变成了一片暧昧的桃色。他拉低男孩的头，忽地吻上了他。单薄而形状美好的粉色双唇遇上了略微肿胀的红唇，在分开时挑起一丝淫靡的银线。Charles像是放弃般地呜咽着，任由Loki再次吻上他。巧言的银舌头分开玫瑰色的唇瓣，轻柔灵活地挑逗着少年的口腔。Erik和Thor一致觉得一时晃神。青年纤瘦紧致的肉体略显苍白，紧贴着少年圆润的、泛着粉红的肩背，躯骸里四处冲撞的欲望让两人都弓起身躯，他们的唇齿间流露着断断续续的呻吟。最终，Charles哭了出来，在Erik一个大力的顶弄之下倒在了Loki的胸口，他扭动着、颤抖着，在欲望的夹攻下再也支撑不住。Erik拔出自己的性器，射在了少年还在微微起伏的脊背上，在昏暗的光线下像散落的银珠。  
Loki也很快地缴械了，他沉浸在极致的情欲中，不知餍足地喊着：“给我啊……Thor”。而体格健壮的王子像是还没够似的，他让Loki再次含入了他的性器，摁着他的脑后在口中抽插，最终释放在了Loki纤细的喉咙里，而后者微阖的睫毛颤抖着，楚楚可怜地咽下了王子全部的精华。

\------------  
帐篷里的熏炉还在缓缓燃烧着，激情的味道携着浓郁的香料，挑过每个人的神经。Erik含住一口水，用口唇渡给了在他怀中喘息休息的男孩。Charles还能感到后穴里粘稠的汁液在往外溢出，他想夹紧双腿，疲惫却搭着他的四肢，让他只想靠在Erik的怀里，任由摆布。  
  
“你有没有吃饱？”王子坏坏地笑着，揉捏着Charles的臀部，让他的穴口微张。他知道他可爱男孩的那里一定微微肿胀，泛着湿润的光泽，这是他每次的爱怜留下的印迹。  
  
Loki坐在Thor怀里，玩弄着王子金发的末梢，任由王子在他纤长的脖颈上印下浅吻，却也在试图平复短促的呼吸。“你的小男孩进步得挺快。”Loki朝Charles撇去一眼，这让男孩的脸更红了。  
  
Charles闭上眼睛，感觉到Erik的唇又贴上了他的。他伸手搂住了自己的爱人，在他远离家乡、深受背叛后，幸运地可以托付一切的男人。他打算让欢愉成为他的主导，褪去那长久以往伴随他那羞涩的外壳。  
  
西彻斯特的珍酿没错，这个夏夜的确会更加漫长，还远远没有结束呢。

END


End file.
